


The Very Beginning

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired By Undertale, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, RP format, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Soul Sex, The very beginning, Truth or Dare, mild violence, traveling the multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: How ThatGuyAhh and I's OCs came to be.It was our first rp together, and it's already almost been a year since.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the entire rp itself is over 100 pages on Google Docs, I'm going to be uploading this in parts.  
> ErrorBethy and Anby are my characters. Al is ThatGuyAhh's character.

ErrorBethy: *comes up to you and gives you a hug*

Al: *hugs the error back* hey!

ErrorBethy: *surprised, but keeps the glitching to a minimum* H-hi there. How has you and your universe b-been?

Al: everything seems normal here so far. hows uh. hows things with you?

ErrorBethy: I-it's been fine. You're the second person I've t-talked to since I became like th-this. My universe isn't exactly overflowing with p-people…

Al: oh. that sucks. uh. what happened? to your universe i mean

ErrorBethy: W-well... do you want the sh-short story or the long one? A-after all, I wasn't always like th-this.

Al: i got time. how about the long one? we could sit and relax while ya tell me. i mean. if you want to?

ErrorBethy: It's f-fine, it's just... it kind of hurts to think about, but... I can tell y-you, I guess. Should I start from the v-very beginning?

Al: yeah. but if it gets to much for you we can do something else?

ErrorBethy: Yeah, I'll ag-gree to that. Alright... it was pretty much a normal day for me. Back then, I was j-just a human, with no wings or tail. I s-suffered from depression, and I was... having an e-episode, so to speak, at the time. Something inside me b-broke, and... I started... changing. It hurt like he-ell, and my mother came in to see if I was alright. I... wasn't in a g-good state of mind while it was happening, and... my newfound magic... k-killed her. I... *she's crying a little bit, red tears slipping down her cheeks* When I realized w-what I did, I... I was f-furious. That anger... made me destroy ev-everything in m-my path... I regret i-it, I really do, but... *her glitching intensifies, and she stops to try to calm herself*

Al: *she put an arm around her shoulder in what she was hoping was a comforting way. * its okay. just breath friend

ErrorBethy: *she breathes more steadily, taking her advice* S-sorry, it's just... I... I h-hate the fact that I destroyed ev-everything I kn-knew and cared a-about. It's now jus-st a ghost town here.

Al: I cant begin to understand how that feels. im so sorry. can you... can you leave?

ErrorBethy: I can, but n-not for too long. I-I know when I've overs-stayed when I start becoming a bit... drained. Then I have to come here to-o charge up, since sleep doesn't hel-elp.

Al: oh. well. at least you can leave every now and again.

ErrorBethy: Y-yeah. Though there are a l-lot of places to go to. I'm almost overwh-whelmed by all of the choices.

Al: well. when you get a chance you should come check out my timeline! you could hang with me and my friends!

ErrorBethy: Th-that sounds like f-fun. I would love to do that s-sometime.

Al: good! Well. is there anything you wanted to do here?

ErrorBethy: Ehh, not-t really, there's nothing to DO wh-where I am... though I usually-y spend my time pl-playing with my powers so that I have better con-ntrol of them.

Al: oh...can i see them?

ErrorBethy: eheheh, s-sure. *red threads surround her, some of them thickening into more tentacle-like appendages* I can do m-more than this, b-but I only use the other m-magic like that when e-either I'm in someone else's dreams or when I-I'm in battle, so I'm not sure if sh-showing you THOSE would be v-very safe.

Al: oh. you can enter people's dreams??

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah, though I mainly do that to get out the n-natural destructiveness of e-errors, and since I'm an error... yeah... I give people n-nightmares.

Al: oh... *she raises herself to her hind legs and looks around casually* im not asking to many questions. am i?

ErrorBethy: N-no, of course not. I'm fine with an-answering as many questions as you w-want. *she smiles*

Al: *she smiles back* thats good. Can you. uh. can you tell me why errors do mean stuff? *she immediately regrets phrasing her question likes that* i mean! uh. damn sorry

ErrorBethy: H-hey, it's okay. I get it. I honestly d-don't know why. Maybe it acts in a similar way as when y-you have an error in a game. Th-They tend to crash, if not completely destroy the game, c-correct? I mean, it's j-just a theory of mine, as I said, I don't t-truly know why. *one of the appendages pats Al on the shoulder*

Al: hm. that is strange. hmm. but thats okay! you seem nice. as long as you dont betray me im sure we can be great friends! *she smiled wide and genuinely*

ErrorBethy: Wh-why would i betray you? *she has a confused look on her face, as if the notion of betraying people has never crossed her mind before*

Al: well. *she sits down her tail lazily swishing around* i was just saying as long as that doesnt happen im sure i can trust you with just about anything. then we can stay good friends. thats like the only things that could REALLY break my trust i have for anyone.

ErrorBethy: I would n-never hurt you. At least, not intentionally. I don't kn-know if I can always stay in control of my magic, though. *the same appendage that patted Al's shoulder rests on her two shoulders, as a person would do if they wrapped one arm around another's shoulders* h-heh,.. it seems to l-like you.

Al: if it was an accident i could easily forgive! and yeah. it does. *she smiled again*

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah. *her color palette becomes a bit darker* Oh... umm... c-could you... excuse me for a m-moment? *she opens a portal* I-I'll be right back... okay?

Al: okay *she nods and lays down her head on her paws*

ErrorBethy: *she leaves, the portal closing behind her, but another portal opens up, and a new person comes out, closing the portal behind them*

Al: *Al raises her head* haha back again already? *opening her eyes she sees this person is different* oh uh. hi

*The girl seems somewhat similar to ErrorBethy, but with huge differences. Her wings are like a bird's, with purple feathers. She does not have a tail, and there are no errors in her features. Her eyes are green, and her hair is long and brown. She's wearing a light blue dress.* *she smiles at Al*

???: Hey there, buddy.

Al: you look. different *she tilts her head curiously*

???: Ah, I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Anby. It's nice to meet you...? *she looks at Al, expecting the response of their name*

Al: um. Al. just call me Al.

Anby: Ah, Al. I'm guessing that's a nickname, too. Have you seen the error that lives here?

Al: uh. yeaaahh? shes really nice! why? do you know her too?

Anby: We haven't met before, so I was curious. But if you say she's nice, I won't have to worry about her. *she mumbles something to herself, seeming to be in thought*

Al: so uh anby. how do you know about her if you never met her?

Anby: *snaps out of her thoughts* Well, I had seen some of the aftermath of what she's done in other universes, so I was concerned.

Al: What she has... what HAS she done?

Anby: I'm sure you know she causes nightmares, correct?

Al: yeah...?

Anby: Well, those nightmares have caused some of the people she affects to become... a bit... destructive. The worst case I saw was that the person she gave a nightmare to became a very destructive error in and of itself. I think it destroyed about three universes before I intervened.

Al: oh...well she doesnt mean it! I can tell she doesnt like violence or anything like it! She really is nice

Anby: Well, intentional or not, it's a pain to deal with. Though I don't want to hurt someone with a kind personality... I suppose I could just keep the damage she's doing to a minimum, so that I can spare her.

Al: what does that mean?

Anby: I... *sighs* I made it my job to get rid of evil beings that disrupt the peace of the multiverse. Since I don't want to get rid of someone who isn't evil, I'm feeling a little conflicted. *her feathers ruffle up a little, as if upset*

Al: hmmm. maybe we all should talk it out? when she comes back we can talk to her?

Anby: Well... I suppose so. *her feathers smooth out a bit* In the meantime... if you want to ask me anything, you can. I won't mind too much. *she sits down next to Al*

Al: uh well. how come you look like bethy?

Anby: *is a little surprised at the question* Well... it's because I was her, but in a different timeline. It was one where I never became an error and instead became a protector of sorts to my loved ones. I no longer have to live in my own timeline, but I do check on it once a week to see how they're doing. *she seemed a little nervous about answering the question*

Al: oh thats pretty cool! um. so is that why you have feathery wings?

Anby: Yeah, kind of. I guess you could say I'm a guardian angel of sorts. heheh.

Al: haha thats cool. hey. do you think when this is all worked out bethy can see... uh. can go to your universe? she... she really misses her family

Anby: *she practically jumps at the question, but she quickly hides it* W-well, I'm not sure if I can do that.

Al: oh sorry! haha that would be weird huh? youd have to find a way to explain why theres another you and all that. yeah sorry for asking *she was easily nervous around this version of her friend. She didnt exactly know why though. Al took a breath and try to be a little more comfortable*

Anby: *quickly notices Al's nervousness* I-I'm sorry if I make you nervous. *there's a faint, light green glow surrounding herself* I try to help, but I understand it might be a bit... difficult to get used to someone who looks kind of like your friend but... isn't.

Al: its fine. im just getting used to this muiltiverse hopping around thing. im sure in the future ill be more used to it

Anby: *laughs a little* Yeah, I had to get used to it, too. After all, I was pretty much normal before I started going through the various universes, too. Oh, man... if I think about it... there are many different versions of that error and I in other timelines, too. I wonder how that would be.

Al: oh wow. man...that means there are other versions of me too...right? haha. i wonder what they are like?

Anby: I don't know... the only way to find out is to visit. Though if I were to do that, I would be cautious. After all, you never know what you could be faced with.

*a portal starts to open up*

Al: *that left her thinking. she stared at the ground thinking about all the possibilities not noticing the portal at first*

Anby: *notices the portal* I guess someone's coming back. *gets up, bracing herself*

*the portal opens all the way, and ErrorBethy comes out of it, her color palette back to normal*  
ErrorBethy: *immediately notices Anby and instantly freaks out, wrapping Anby and her green soul up in red threads*

Anby: *winces*

Al: *Al stands up on her hind legs and sticks her paws out in a way saying ' i mean no harm'* Hey! hey hey. just calm down. shes here to talk. i was talking to her and shes willing to compromise if you are

ErrorBethy: *calms down, notices what she is doing* O-oh, I'm so s-s-sorry! *the threads pull away from Anby*

Anby: *there are light impressions where the threads were, and her soul goes back into her chest* ow... It's alright. That was just... unexpected.

Al: haha. well. YARN gotta be kidding me. that could have been bad. you might have had her on the ropes! hahaha *She was trying really hard to lighten the mood*

ErrorBethy: pffft, hahahahah! And I thought I had bad jokes.

Anby: *chuckles a little, seeing her glitched counterpart so happy filled her with a strange happiness*

ErrorBethy: Though... what did you mean by a compromise?

Al: oh uh. she said that the nightmares you give others have been. um. i dunno hurting others?? like. making them do bad things sometimes

ErrorBethy: Oh... th-that's not go-ood.

Anby: I agree. It isn't.

ErrorBethy: W-Well, I didn't m-mean to! It's just that... I-I don't want to h-hurt anyone, and these d-destructive urges of mine are hard to c-control, s-s-so... *she seems to be freaking out again*

Anby: *puts a hand on her shoulder* Shh, shh... it's okay. I understand. I don't want to hurt you, so I have a little proposal for you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio play truth or dare?

ErrorBethy: H-Huh? *she calms down* A p-proposal?

Anby: Yeah, a little... deal of sorts, you know? I can allow this to continue... if you take me along with you from now on so I can deal with the damage before it hurts anyone.

ErrorBethy: *thinks it over* Y-Yeah, sure... B-But... how would you be able to do th-that?

Anby: hmm... *starts to think about it*

Al: you could do some sort of healing process while she is doing the damage?

ErrorBethy: W-well, yeah, I f-figured that much. What I m-meant was how is she going to a-accompany me? After all, it's not like she's here all the t-time...

Anby: *gets an idea* Hey, I have an idea about that.

ErrorBethy: Oh? And wh-what would that be?

Anby: I could live here! Think of it as having a roommate of sorts.

ErrorBethy: R-Really? I-I've never had a-a-anyone living here since... the change.

Anby: Yeah! I'd just have to notice your destruction schedule and I will have to adjust my schedule to help you out!

ErrorBethy: Okay. I-If that's going to help, then I'll a-accept that.

Al: that sounds cool! and you wont be alone either! youll have someone to talk to

ErrorBethy: *smiles at Al* heheh, I gues-ss that's right. *some of the red threads become the tentacle appendages again* Th-though... it's still fun to h-have you around, Al.

Anby: *notices the appendages, stares at them suspiciously*

*Al smiles and bats at one of the appendages.* so. should we start setting up a place for you?

ErrorBethy: *flinches, and the appendages stiffen slightly at the touch*

Anby: Hmm, I can just set up later. If that's okay with you- *notices ErrorBethy's reaction* uhhh...

Al: im sorry! did that hurt?

ErrorBethy: N-N-No! It didn't... I'm just-t... sensitive... there. *she blushes*

Anby: *blushes slightly* Oh my goodness...

Al: o-oh my gosh. haha. wow sorry! didnt really know. haha

ErrorBethy: It's f-fine. You didn't kn-know. Just... be c-careful, okay?

Anby: *she isn't quite sure what to do with this new information*

Al: Alright! well uh. what should we do now?

ErrorBethy: I... ho-onestly don't know.

Anby: Well, how about we just play a little game?

ErrorBethy: Oh r-really?

Anby: Yeah. How about... truth or dare?

Al: truth or dare? im not good at giving dares but ill try!

Anby: Heheh, alright then. Al, truth or dare?

Al: dare!

Anby: *thinks for a bit so that it doesn't get 18+ (pfft)* I dare you to show me your soul.

Al: whooaaaaa. thats pretty. uh. private you know? im not sure about showing ya that

Anby: Ehh, ErrorBethy saw mine when she literally bound it. Besides, it's a dare, and it's not like I'm going to do anything to it.

ErrorBethy: S-sorry about that, by the w-way, ...?

Anby: Anby. And it's okay. All water under the bridge now.

Al: uh. well as long as you guys aren't gonna do anything to it.... *she took a step backwards. took   
a deep breath and her soul started to flow out with a slight purple glow surrounding the upside down white heart*

Anby: That's so... pretty! *she practically has sparkles in her eyes*

ErrorBethy: *a strange wave of emotion runs through her, and the first thing that comes to her mind is "fragile"* I-It's... rather n-nice...

Al: haha. thanks. *she puts it back in herself slowly and smiled at the ground* so uh. bethy. truth or dare?

ErrorBethy: E-eh... I'm k-kind of a "daring" person, s-so... dare.

Al: i dare you to hmm... sing a song

ErrorBethy: *startled* Wh-wh-wh... *starts to crash*

Anby: *stares at ErrorBethy*

Al: oh whoops

ErrorBethy: *somehow recovers herself before she can fully crash* I c-can't s-sing... my gl-glitches would get in the wa-ay. C-c-Can you dare me to do s-something else?

Al: um. how about a hand stand?

ErrorBethy: I g-guess I could do th-that. *goes about halfway into doing a handstand before she almost falls, catching herself with her appendages, and uses them to help keep her balance as she does a handstand*

Anby: That almost seems like cheating...

Al: *shrugs* im happy with it

ErrorBethy: *goes back into a normal position, thinks hard for a moment* Anby, tr-truth or dare?

Anby: Truth.

ErrorBethy: okay... do you have magic similar to mine?

Anby: Kind of, but not in the way you can. I only have magic during healing or battles.

ErrorBethy: Th-that's interesting.

Anby: Error, truth or dare?

ErrorBethy: hmm...I'll do a tr-truth this time around.

Anby: hmm... have you ever met alternate versions of us before?

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah, tw-two, I think. One I saw while I w-was only passing by, so I didn't int-teract with them, but the other I did in-interact with. Sh-she was probably us if she never changed into a-anything at a-all. So, A-Al, truth or d-dare?

Al: truth!

ErrorBethy: hmm... *smiles deviously* wh-what was your m-most embarrassin-ng moment in your life?

Al: *her eyes go wide and she hides her muzzle in her shirt with her paws* mmmm! i uh.

ErrorBethy: *immediately worried* O-oh, I'm sorry. Th-That isn't too much, is it?

Al: no its fine! just haha. hold on. um. i think it was the time i freaked out on stage during a play when i was younger?? i was standing there and couldnt remember a line. and got really scared. and my magic did something weird and it made me look even funnier and i ended up running off stage

ErrorBethy: *calms down, holds in laughter*

Anby: pfft, heheh... I'm so sorry. That must have been hard on you.

ErrorBethy: That must have been a 'magical' experience, huh?

Al: pfft. it was a crazy 'dazzaling' show. uh. anby truth or dare?

Anby: I'll still go with Truth... I've never been good with dares.

ErrorBethy: *chuckles*

Al: hahaha. *she takes her muzzle from inside her shirt* what was YOUR most embarrassing moment

Anby: *blushes* Umm... well... I've had several embarrassing moments...I guess... when I accidentally walked in on mom and one of her boyfriends making out would be the worst one. *her wings hide her whole front*

ErrorBethy: *glitches slightly* Oh my g-god, that happened to me, t-too.

Al: omg! wowsers

Anby: *muffled slightly due to the wings* S-soo... can we do something else now?

ErrorBethy: O-Oh? Like wh-what?

Anby: *pulls away the wings* I don't know, maybe we could visit an alternate universe or something?

Al: oh! yeah! do you guys think we could visit one with an alternate me? i kinda want to see what she is doing?

ErrorBethy: U-uhh, s-sure. *opens up a portal, and all three step through*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ErrorBethy and Anby are my characters, and Al is ThatGuyAhh's character.
> 
> Well, Underfell is going to be in the next chapter, so yeah, look forward to that.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Fall and Beth.

*the place looks around the same but there are a few monsters outside. and a big ferret walking towards the group with her eyes closed and hands in her pockets. She has a scar on a eye and a cigarette in her mouth.the purple is a lot darker and her necklace seems to be broken*

Al: so..there i am. hah. im kinda scared now

ErrorBethy: O-Oh, a F-Fell universe. How i-interesting.

Anby: Error, did you KNOW we were gonna be in a Fell universe?

ErrorBethy: Nah, n-not really. I just opened up a r-random portal that had an i-inhabitant with s-similar magic to Al.

Al: well. time to make contact! its a me so i cant be as mean as i look. right? *shes skips ahead on her hind legs and smile as she stands a few feet from infront of her other self* hIII! *she calls very unsure of how to deal with this. The other her looks up and is very shocked. then she calms down and glares at the nicer version before glancing at the other two*

ErrorBethy: *waves, but is a little cautious, her eyes glowing with red magic*

Anby: *ruffles her feathers a little bit* Hello.

???: *The fell version just frowned* whats going on here? is the multiverse police here to like. take me away or something?

ErrorBethy: *she can't help but to laugh a bit* Wh-what? H-How the f-f-frick would that wo-work?

Anby: *she feels chills go down her spine* This place doesn't feel very safe...

???:then what ARE you here for

Al: i just wanted to meet you!

ErrorBethy: To have some f-fun. Though, if you're up to some NIGHTMARES *her eyes go completely black at the word* then I c-could oblige to th-that, too.

Anby: *turns and lightly smacks ErrorBethy* Error!

ErrorBethy: heheh, s-sorry?

???: was that a threat?! *she stepped forward menacingly*

Al: waaaait! no. no one is fighting anyone here.

ErrorBethy: No, no. I-I don't make threats...

Anby: Error, I swear to god, if you end that like I think you are...

ErrorBethy: I m-make promises.

Anby: ERROR!

ErrorBethy: *glitched giggling comes out of her*

???: *bares her fangs and takes her cigarette out of her mouth with one paw* id like to see ya follow through on that darling

Al: *she stands up and walks in front of the fell* Stop. *she has a more threatening and demanding look to her now. She glares at the other her mirroring her stance with her tail thrashing about* i WILL fight you if i have to. i wont have you fighting my friends. so stop with the cheesy threats

ErrorBethy: *mutters* L-Like she could handle m-me.

Anby: Why are you trying to cause trouble?

ErrorBethy: I'm n-not. I was just t-testing her.

???: testing me?

Al: dont. dont you dare. just... Im Al. as you know. and this is bethy and anby. my new friends

ErrorBethy: hmm... I w-would be B-Bethy. *red threads surrounded her and she gave her wings a small flap* N-Nice to meet you.

Anby: I would be Anby. *she smiles*

???: fine. just call me fall? hows that sound?

ErrorBethy: *she grins, showing sharp teeth* F-Fall sounds g-great.

Anby: D'ohh, my goodness. *she's practically gushing at the name*

Fall: yeah. cause i can make anyone fall. hahaha. glad you ladies like it *wink*

Al: *rolls her eyes. this may have been a mistake*

ErrorBethy: *she's caught off guard by it, her threads disappearing, then she starts laughing* O-O-Oooh my god. Th-That's just great!

Anby: *groans, facepalms*

Fall: *seems to genuinely smiles for a second then frowns looking away*

Al: *tries to hide a snicker. she saw that smile*

ErrorBethy: Ah, sorry, g-gotta keep th-the edgy quota filled, huh?

Anby: pfft. Though, I wonder if there's a Fell version of us...?

Fall: *she giggles and shrugs*

Al: lets go see!

Fall: i wouldnt do that. in snowdin and hotland monsters are always up for a fight. i mean here in waterfall others are too. but its easier to duck away from them if you arent up for a fight. always some cave or water fall to hide in

ErrorBethy: o-oh, we're not going th-th-there, sw-sweetcheeks. *opens up a portal*

Anby: You want to come with us, Fall?

*fall shrugs and smiles as she strolls toward the portal with Al in tow.*

*they arrive at a very beaten-down house on the surface, and the fell version of ErrorBethy and Anby comes out*

???: *She doesn't have wings, but she has a very spiked skeletal tail. She has red eyes and short black hair. She has multiple scars on her body, and she has multiple ear piercings. She scowls at the four* Who the fuck are you guys?

Fall: is there anyway i can take back my cool line and use it on her instead?

???: *hears Fall* pfft, what fuckin' line? I bet it's shit. *looks at the other versions of her in confusion* Why do you guys look like me?

ErrorBethy: W-We are d-different versions of y-you.

Anby: That's right!

???: *smirks* heh, I knew the many worlds theory was right. You guys are fuckin' lucky my family isn't home, or you'd be dead.

Fall: *she couldnt help but giggle at that. as if a bunch of humans could take her down.*

Al: im Al! and this is Fall! *she did the gestures introducing her and her other self*

???: *snorts* Fall, huh? Whatever. I guess you could just call me Beth. I don't usually deal with nickname bullshit, but it'll have to do.

ErrorBethy: I'm Error Bethy, and the angel here is Anby.

Beth: pfft okay then. *her left eye lights up slightly with magic*

*Fall's eyes light up. she knows that whatever might happen next might not be good if the fell girl keeps up her attitude*

Al: hey! how about we all go do something fun?

Beth: pfft. I doubt your version of "fun" is my version of fun, buddy.

ErrorBethy: A-Are you sure about that, p-pal?

Anby: C'mon Beth, it'll be fun! *smiles*

Beth: *is almost disgusted by Anby's enthusiasm*

Fall: uh i dunno girly. it might be? what exactly IS your version of 'fun' doll?

Al: omg Fall stop that.

Beth: *smirks at fall* What do you think, ya fuckin' furry?

Fall:...furry? *very confusion*

Al: whats a furry?

ErrorBethy: Y-You don't know what a f-furry is?

Anby: Why? *shakes her head*

ErrorBethy: *does something in her head, and a wikipedia article pops up in front of Fall and Al explaining what a furry is*

Beth: *laughs* Are ya fuckin' serious? *a small bit of red magic leaks a little from her left fingertips*

Fall: im not sure how i feel about 'Furry' but i dont think i... i dont think i like it??

Al: Humans are weird...

Beth: *laughs even harder* That fuckin' reaction's priceless.

ErrorBethy: *waves the page away* A-At least y-you know now.

Anby: *her wings ruffled up, showing that she was upset over something*

Beth: Aww, is someone's feathers gettin' a bit ruffled? *more red magic seeps from her* Maybe I should fix that.

Fall: *fall snaps back to attention and smiles dropping her cigarette and stomps on it* are we gonna fight?

Al: *glares at her counterpart.* i suddenly think this whole thing was a mistake. why are we so different. i mean. you are obviously me....

Beth: *snickers at Al's obliviousness, then looks at Fall* I dunno, are we? *she licks her lips*

ErrorBethy: O-O-O-kay, this is getting too out of hand for my t-taste. *she lets out her red strings and restrains both Fall and Beth with them, and the strings that aren't restraining them become appendages* N-Now, are we going to b-behave?

Anby: I would rather you not show such violence, error, but... I'll tolerate the necessary violence.

*fall gets into a very upset snarling and roaring fit. She struggles and writhes obviously very upset. she manages to slip a few claws free and attempts to cut the strings*

ErrorBethy: Ah ah ah. *a couple of the appendages wrap around the claws* Y-You DON'T want to m-make me mad. *a few strings wrap around Fall's soul*

Beth: *has calmed down at this point, she's even... blushing a little at the bonds restraining her, her magic not showing anymore*

*fall is growling and snarling even more*

Al: i think you should just drop her! i think she would calm down if she wasnt trapped like an animal!

ErrorBethy: *is slightly pissed, but lets Fall go, she then look at Beth* Wh-why are you blushing?

Beth: *blushes more* uuuuhh... no reason! No reason at all! *she tries to act at least a little normally* Can ya let me go?

ErrorBethy: *has an idea as to why she's blushing, lets her go* S-Sorry.

Beth: *shivers slightly before regaining her composure, the magic glowing in her eye again* This place is never a good place to relax.

ErrorBethy: I-I can i-imagine why.

Fall: dont touch me with your disgusting strings ever again. i dont even know where they've been *she shivered then started to shake herself and dust herself off as if she got dirty form the strings*

*Al shot bethy an apologetic look*

ErrorBethy: pfft, what-tever, sweetcheeks. I-It's not my strings that you should b-be worried about where they've been. *laughs a little, letting her magic dissipate*

Beth: *looks at Fall and chuckles a bit*

Fall: oh really? hehehe. alright whatever.

Al: SO about doing stuff?

Beth: pfft, what, you uncomfortable with where the conversation's goin', Al?

ErrorBethy: Wh-What should we d-do?

*Al totally ignores Beth* 

Al: Yeah. we could play a game? show off some skills? talk about not that? explore?

Beth: *snorts* That proves my fuckin' point.

ErrorBethy: Sh-show off sk-skills? Like what?

Anby: *just observes*

Al: we could show each other what we can do with our magic! I dont really get the chance to see humans with magic so it would be a treat to see what you all can do!

ErrorBethy: W-well, yo-you've seen what I can d-do. Unless you're talking about b-battle magic?

Beth: *scoffs* Like I'd show you. *she seems lightly agitated*

Anby: hmm, that doesn't sound bad, but what do you want to see?

Al: how about a small spar? hm? harmless fun? and NO ONE gets hurt?

Fall: *she seems to just be along for the ride on this one*

ErrorBethy: h-heheh, s-sounds like fun. I'll t-try not to hurt you, ok?

Beth: Heh. Sounds like good practice to me. Maybe my bro will approve and stop bitching at me for being useless for once.

Anby: *nervous* Ok, but... you guys do the first move, ok?

Al: uh. to make it safer we go one pair at a time?! that way it isnt some weird lopsided team?

Anby: That sounds good to me.

Beth: tch, whatever.

ErrorBethy: A-Alright. Who's going f-first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al and Fall are ThatGuyAhh's characters, and Error, Anby, and Beth are my characters.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight.

*Fall quickly responds smoothly* ill face anyone first.

Beth: *smirks* Would it be fine for me to go first?

ErrorBethy: Kn-knock yourself out.

Beth: *scowls at Bethy* I wasn't asking YOU.

*Al makes way and stands next to bethy and anby while Fall backs up giving herself some room to work. Fall's eyes start glowing and she smirks. Al takes notice that the purple necklace her counterpart is wearing isnt glowing along with her eyes. maybe because its broken into half a sphere?*

Fall: come at me at anytime darling

Beth: *her red magic flares up* Sure thing, bitch. *she holds a hand up, and about fifteen large thorn-like objects appear and go towards Fall*  
*Fall growls lowly* no need for names doll *she easily dodges them as she opens up her mouth and shoots three dark purple energy spheres at beth*

Beth: *dodges them a little too easily* Aww, c'mon. You can do much better than that. I ain't that much of a pussy. *many small, dark red vines come up out of the ground and shoot toward Fall*

Fall: oh sorry. Thought i was back at home training small children again. *She moves out of the way of those vines and rushes forward with her claws*

Beth: *she dodges Fall* What, ya think I'm gonna just take it? *she seems a little too cocky as her hands emit a glowing red light*

*she licks her fangs obscenely and grins as she chuckles* This is going to be more fun that i thought. im gonna go a little faster. kay?

*With that she shoots those energy spheres again slightly faster. Al is on the edge of her seat (so to speak) while Fall digs her claws in the grond. Her eyes flash brighter momentarily as large dull spikes poke out of the ground. if the girl was unlucky she would have gotten trapped between three of them*

Beth: *she sees the predicament, her eye glows brightly, and she disappears, reappearing out of harm's way, and the magic from her hands shoots out in flaming red balls going quickly towards Fall*

*Fall jumps in the air but not getting away cleanly. she gets hit on her foot. on her way down she stumbles. then rushes forward again with her claws. they are not dull at all but she does move slowly at first*

Beth: *dodges easily, making her own makeshift claws with her magic, quickly going for Fall's side*

*Fall quickly blocks it and grabs onto her wrist pulling her towards her and twisting it and her in a way that Beth's back is up against Fall's chest. She grabs her other arm and smiles* haha. i dont think ya can get away from this doll. Your kinda stuck now

Beth: *laughs* Unless ya can restrain my soul, I can definitely get out of this. *she teleports again, letting loose another round of thorns*

*fall just smiles and giggles as she dodges* you know. your pretty cute. i think ill keep you around doll. So now you can teleport. and shoot spikes at others? is that all?

Beth: *blushes slightly at being called cute, but she quickly replaces that with a snarl* Don't call me cute, you little whore. *red magic completely surrounds Fall and starts closing in on her*

Fall: *she calmly looks around at her new cage thats steadily getting smaller* why? dont like compliments? *she kneels and digs her claws into the ground forming a spike cage around herself The spikes started to push outward against the red magic*

Beth: F-Fuck you! *her blush is more noticeable now, the red magic only falters slightly before getting stronger and pushing back against the cage*

Fall: *she giggles harder and pushes against the red magic. her eyes flare up again and the push gets even harder*

*Al is smiling at the two. they seem to be getting along!*

Beth: *growls slightly at the strain, and she tries harder, though her exhaustion is noticed a bit with the light sweat starting to drip down her forehead*

Fall: you... you DO know we are just sparring. right? you can stop this whole trying to kill me thing at any moment and I won't think any less of you

Beth: *huffs, not wanting to stop, but she notices her own exhaustion, and her magic fades to nothing* hah... shit... *she sits down*

*the spikes dissapear underground where they came and Fall walks over toward Beth* ya did good kid ;)

Beth: Th-Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. *laughs slightly*

ErrorBethy: W-Well that was i-interesting to watch. I w-wonder who's next...?

Al: me and Fall basically have the same magic! Except mine might be a bit stronger? im not sure. there is one thing i haven't seen her do that I CAN do.

Fall: whats that?

Al: i can summon little spheres to shoot attacks at others! I can also shoot healing like that too. 

Fall: oh yeah i cant do that.

ErrorBethy: W-Well, from what I've seen so far, it s-seems like the other versions of me d-don't have the same magic as I-I do, but that m-might be because I'm a gl-glitch.

Al: i think its cause that little necklace of yours is broken Fall!

*Fall obviously doesnt want to think about it since she tucks that thing under her shirt and frowns*

ErrorBethy: H-Hey now, no horribly t-touchy subjects, okay? O-Only I can have those.

Beth: *gets up* Fuck, man...

Al: i didnt know it was touchy! Al its supposed to do is amplify our power a little bit. help us concentrate. actually after that time my magic went haywire is when i got this and i had an easier time controlling it since.

Fall: yeah well its broken. we cant fix it. its different move on

*Al visibly flinched at the tone she used but said nothing else*

Beth: I'm going inside. I need a fuckin' shower. Don't wait up. *she goes inside the house*

ErrorBethy: So, who's up n-next, me or Anby?

*fall looks at Beth leaving everyone else seemingly lost interest in everything else*

Al: how about you two go up since you know everything we both can do?

ErrorBethy: U-Uhh, I wou-ouldn't feel comfortable with that...

Anby: Well, the only time I fight errors is with the intent to kill, so I might accidentally lose control if I tried that.

Al: oh. well then. how about me against one of you? you take turns?

Anby: That sounds good. Error, you first.

ErrorBethy: heheh... y-you want to go last, then, Anby. Ok, I'll b-bite. *her eyes shine red as she prepares her magic*

Al: *Al backs away and brandishes her claws before lowering herself to all fours in a fighting stance with her eyes glowing*

ErrorBethy: h-hheheh, I'm s-sorry if I ever h-hurt you. I'm not exactly the b-best at keeping my magic restrained. *grey, glitched out bones appear and are thrown in Al's direction quickly*

*she dodges them easily. when she lands back on the ground shes running on all fours toward bethy with intentions of shooting the dark purple energy at Bethy*

ErrorBethy: *she easily dodges Al's attacks and shoots out her own glitched out red magic in retaliation*

Al: *a large manic grin is on her face as she didges and digs a claw in the ground forcing large dulled spikes to shoot out of the ground*

ErrorBethy: *glitches slightly, and black tendrils come out of her, attempting to wrap around Al)

*Al twist her paws slightly and the claw like spikes force out of the ground and surround Al and spin like a slow fan effectively cutting the strings and protecting her*

ErrorBethy: *visibly winces at the strings being cut, but a black, goopy substance starts pooling at Al's legs*

Al: *she hisses and removes the spikes and backs away the best she can*

*the goop attaches to her feet, and it starts crawling up her legs*

*Al seems to be slightly freaking out. glancing up at bethy and anby then back down at her paws. she tries to pull the liquid off of them*

ErrorBethy: *her magic immediately stops, and the black goop fades away* O-Oh, gosh... P-P-Please check your h-health. I-I'm sorry.

Beth: *comes back outside* Seems like I've missed some shit.

*al takes a deep breath and smiles* I feel fine. just uh. what was that?

Fall *was watching the whole time slightly unnerved*

ErrorBethy: W-Well, it's a p-part of my magic, but i-it's in the more c-corrupted side. It's why I c-can't control my magic horribly well during b-battle or nightmares. Hell, I wouldn't b-be surprised if it's a-attached to my soul.

Beth: *smirks*

*Al shivers a little* 

Al: it feels weird on your fur

Fall: it looked weird on your fur

ErrorBethy: S-Sorry about that, but you t-truly should ch-check your health. Last time I checked, it d-does damage that isn't n-noticeable right away.

Beth: Well, I obviously missed some good shit.

Al: oh okay although i think im fine.

*She kinda summons her stats quickly and check her HP bar*

*almost a fourth of her HP bar is covered in purple*

Al: hmmmm thats not good. thats the Karma magic thing right? like thats what its called when with one hit it steadily goes down.

ErrorBethy: I th-think that's c-correct. I'm s-sorry, it should go back up after some rest or something.

Al: ah. right okay! 

Fall: congrats. almost killed your friend. turning out to be a real killer friend.

*Al did glare at Fall*

ErrorBethy: I d-didn't mean to... I j-just... *glitches slightly more than usual*

Beth: *looks to Fall* Don't be such a fuckin' hardass.

Fall: Man knowing you is just murde-*Al had clamped a hand over Fall's mouth and snarled at her.*

Al: Stop

ErrorBethy: *starts feeling a bit woozy* U-Uhh... I think I sh-should go...

Beth: *glares at Fall* Ass.

Al: you sure? i mean. i know you didnt mean it!

*Fall just shrugs. she aint sorry*

ErrorBethy: *her glitching gets worse* N-No, seriously. I d-don't feel so good.

Beth: *snorts, ignores them, playing with her magic a little bit, creating small fiery creatures she messes with*

Al: should. uh. should anby go with you?

Anby: I think it'll be fine, she just seems low on energy.

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah... I've never s-stayed in a universe this l-long before. *makes a portal back to her own universe* I'll b-be back when I've recharged, okay? *she goes into the portal, closing it behind her*

Beth: *squishes one of the fiery creatures in her hand*

Al:all right then*she turns to fall and glares*

Anby: *her magic glows slightly* I feel as if someone needs healing nearby...

Beth: *is pulling off the limbs of another fiery creature*

Fall: is it that thing SHES tormenting?

Anby: *looks over at what Beth's doing, sighs* Probably... Hey Beth! Can you stop that?

Beth: *snaps the creatures neck, causing it to dissipate, is jarred out of her thoughts* O-Oh, sorry.

Al: hey beth? can i ask why everyone in this universe is mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall and Al are ThatGuyAhh's characters. Error, Beth, and Anby are my characters.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing more about Underfell and giving Beth some encouragement.

Beth: Uh, well... I only know that us humans had a world war three, and it left everyone bitter with each other. It grew from bitterness to complete and utter hatred. Heck, my brother beats me up all of the time.

Al: thats awful!

Beth: Yeah, but they make me stronger, and I'm a lazy, worthless sack of shit anyways.

Al: hey! dont say that about yourself!

Beth: Why? It's true.

Anby: *mumbles* Either that, or she was led to believe that...

Al: thats not true friend

Beth: Why not? I can't even hold my own with my own brother.

Fall: i think what al is trying to say is that you held your own against me. and im a pretty tough cookie. you just gotta practice or some emotional shit like that

Beth: *snorts* Emotional shit, huh? heh, that sounds sappy as fuck.

Fall: thats why i didnt continue with it *smirks*

Beth: pfft, yeah. Sappy shit doesn't suit ya.

Al: hm... do you think you could tell us about your brother?

Beth: He's an asshole who's much stronger than me. I only live with him, since he killed our parents in a fight of power. I struck a deal with him so that he wouldn't kill me right away... though I know if I bore him... *she shudders at the thought*

*Al seemed to get this angry look on her face before she calms down enough to ask one last question* 

Al: so.... why exactly WERE you blushing while being restrained? *she smirks.*

Beth: *blushes* F-Fuck you! Th-That was just the heat! My magic was on and stuff. *Al can tell she's just making excuses*

*Fall smiles and blushes a bit lost in her own thoughts now. Al looked over at fall and then back at beth and smiled while trying to hold in giggles*

Beth: *glares* What are you fuckin' thinking, Al?

Al: nothing nothing *she holds up her hands in a defeated way and smiles*

Beth: *her eyes flare up slightly* I don't believe you, but whatever.

*Al held in her laughter and glanced over at Anby*

Anby: *sees Al looking, smiles* Hey, Al.

Al: what are you doing over there?

Anby: *hides something behind her back* Oh, nothing much. Just listening and observing.

*Al does the squinty eyes thing*

Al: mmmhmmmmmmmm sure

Anby: *starts getting nervous* No seriously, just observing... *she averts her eyes slightly*

Al: pfft. oookay. if you say so *She turns back towards Fall and Beth. Fall apparently used that pick up line from earlier on Beth*

Beth: *she laughs a little, slightly red in the face* That's so bad!

Anby: *goes back to doing what she was doing before*

Fall: heh. heheheh....its not, its not THAT bad

*Al is secretly trying to keep an eye on Anby*

*Anby seems to have some things in her hands, and she's tying some things together with red strings*

Beth: *snorts slightly* Yeah, sure.

Fall: it was at least a little bit clever. you gotta admit

*Al decides to leave this alone for now*

Beth: Okay, okay. Maybe it was. *she smirks at her, then winces slightly*

Fall: something wrong?

Beth: No, no! It's nothing... it's nothing. *she's lightly clutching her chest*

Fall: Its something. I wont think less of you! you aren't weak, what's wrong?

Beth: I don't... completely know. My soul hurts a bit for some reason.

Fall: uh.... hmm. will. will you let us check it for you? or i mean? YOU could check it? i dunno

Beth: *blushes slightly* A-Are you sure you'd be fine with seeing my soul? *she doesn't seem against the idea*

Fall: I mean. only if your okay with me seein it?

Beth: Y-Yeah, I'm okay with you seeing it. I trust you.

Fall: *blush blushu. She hides her snout in her shirt before regaining her composure and offering a smile* okay uh. just. uh. pull it out?

*Al sorta backs up. she feels like shes intruding on a private moment*

Beth: Okay... *She pulls out her soul. It is a dull dark blue color with light swirls of red. The worst part, however, is the fact that it has many cracks and chips in it. It seems like the soul shouldn't really be functional, but it is.*

Fall: whoa.... *shes just staring at it as if shes mesmerized*

Beth: *blushes* D-Don't fuckin' stare at it.

Fall: s-sorry! its just uh. really pretty *She lets out a cute dorkish laugh before again straightening herself* It looks fine so far?

Beth: My soul is pretty? How? It looks so... broken. *a few of the cracks seem to be trying to mend themselves*

Fall: alright listen and listen good. im not gonna say it again. Everyone is different kid. alright? and because of that you are gonna get a few scratches and scrapes. but that just adds to your beauty because like. if everyone was the same we would be very boring and nothing would be considered beautiful. ya know? so shut up and realize how pretty this thing is

Beth: *blushes* f... *she seems to flustered to even say "fuck you"*

*Fall checks her stats checking her HP bar*

*ATK 1 DEF 1 HP 1... but her HP bar seems like it's struggling to grow a bit*

Fall: It seems like you might be getting 2 hp? so there might be a little pain for a bit but nothing you   
cant handle

Beth: Wait, what? Can hp go up like that? *another small bout of pain hits her, but she shrugs it off for now, her HP reads 2, but it's still growing*

Fall: of course it can. you think we were all just born with large HP bars? you gotta work for that shit

Beth: pfft, yeah. That makes sense. Sorry, stupid question is stupid. *the bar stops at 5*

Fall: no your not. stop berating yourself

Beth: *the pain stops, she startles slightly at Fall's statement* S-Sorry...

Fall: now you have 5 HP. do with that what you will. Now you should be able to take more than one hit from some attacks

Beth: heh, I guess so. *puts her soul back inside of her, she seems curious about something*

Fall: whats eating ya doll?

Beth: Oh, it's nothing... I just was kinda... curious about something... *she seems nervous*

Fall: about what?

Beth: I kinda... wanted to see... your soul? I-I mean, if you don't want to, it's fine, I just... *she's blushing furiously at the thought*


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soul fondling, doll groping, and Beth now lives with Fall.

*Fall looks at the other two and scoots beth farther away from anby and Al. Al kinda just lays on the ground now. Fall looks to Beth and steps infront of her in a way that blocks the others from seeing her slowly summon her soul. It white like all monster souls and gives off a red ish glow*

Beth: *smiles a bit, her blush fading* It's so... so pretty... *she almost looks like she wants to touch it*

Fall: hah. thanks. *she isnt really sure what to do. She rubs her arm shyly* Never really bared it to others before. So uh. ya know

Beth: Umm... can I... umm...

Fall: uh. s-sure?

Beth: *puts the soul in her hand, lightly stroking it, watcing for Fall's reaction*

*fall is basically blushing and shaking*

Fall: haha. wow. didnt know it would f-feel like that...? maybe we should continue this later? huh?

Beth: *She blushes a little at Fall's reaction. She didn't expect Fall to look so hot like that. She smiles* Okay. *she gives Fall her soul back*

Fall: th-thanks hahaha *she put the soul back in her body. Fall was a bit disappointed but kept thinking 'later' to cheer herself up*

Fall: okay let me get a few minutes to get myself straightened out before we join the others?

Beth: Yeah, sure. Did you want to talk about anything with me?

Fall: um *ahem* so.... what are you doing tomorrow?

Beth: If I stay in this universe, I'll be woken up by my brother and he'll beat my ass as usual. So much for "brotherly love," huh?

Fall: want to just. uh. stay at my place? i have an extra room i dont use since uh... yeah. so i have an extra room.

Beth: That sounds... nice. I'm sure my brother wouldn't miss me anyways.

Fall: cool. come and go as you. as you please and what not *she seems to have calmed down now*

Beth: *smiles* Thanks, Fall. 

Fall: *She smiles and plays with her fingers in embarrassment*

Beth: *smirks* Aww, what's wrong, babe?

Fall: hahaha. babe huh? thats cute doll

Beth: *laughs a little* As if doll isn't any less cute.

Fall: i didnt say it was gorgeous *wink*

Beth: *blushes slightly, mumbles* Ass.

Fall: well ya know. hahaha

Beth: Should we get back to the others?

Fall: yyyyeah i guess we could do that *she turns and heads for Al and anby. Al is laying on the ground keeping an eye on anby*

Anby: *has relaxed a little more, and it's shown that what she's playing with are dolls crafted and made to resemble Al, Fall, Anby, ErrorBethy, and Beth. There's a red string tying the Beth doll's left hand to the Fall doll's right hand*

Beth: *had followed, kind of bringing back her composure a little bit*

*Al just stares at her and the dolls. she secretly wants to hold one*  
Anby: *sees Al staring at the dolls, smiles* You can hold them, if you want. *she's currently making the Fall and Beth doll kiss*

Beth: *sees what Anby's doing* pfft...

Fall: oh my stars. stop that

Al: Nah i think you got the good parts all handled yourself 

Beth: *looks at Anby* Sheesh, kid, if it were me, it'd be a lot more than just kissing. *smirks deviously*

Anby: *blushes a bit, pulling the dolls out of the kiss*

*Fall blushes a bit and looks at the ground trying to hide a smile*

Beth: *grabs the Fall and Beth dolls from Anby*

Anby: H-Hey!

Beth: No, in fact, I'd probably do this. *she makes the Beth doll grope the Fall doll*

Fall: heyheyhey let's leave that stuff for later hm? it would most definitely be escalating though

Beth: *checks underneath the doll's clothing* They aren't anatomically correct, so I can't show exactly how I would touch ya, Fall. How unfortunate.

Anby: *is blushing like mad*

*fall and al are just trying to hold back laughter. Al is a little more embarrassed about the whole thing than fall*

Beth: *smirks* Though what about the other dolls? Are they not paired with anyone?

Anby: Well, I wouldn't know who else would be paired together successfully yet, so...

Beth: hmm... I'd ship the silly ferret with the glitch.

Al: silly ferret? i'm not silly! besides. you think bethy can keep up with me?

Beth: *snorts* Probably. And to me, you look kinda silly. Hey Anby, put a red string on them. I have a good feeling about this shit. *laughs*

Anby: *blushes more* Ohh, my goodness...

(this shit right here is useful as fuck > http://promptgenerator.tumblr.com/kink2)

Al: nah. i think we may be more of an orange or a purple string instead of red

Beth: *snorts* Aww, but then the only other pairings are Anby with you and Anby with the error.

Anby: *sees a portal opening up* Speaking of errors...

ErrorBethy: *comes out of the portal, closing it behind her* H-Hey guys, what d-did I miss? *she sees the dolls, chuckles a little* Th-Thaat's cute.

Al: Fall and Beth are in LoOOOOVE~

Beth: *blushes a little, but chooses to say nothing, idly making the Fall doll grope the Beth doll*

ErrorBethy: heheh, I h-had a feeling that would happen. *her appendages are out again, lazily waving around*

Fall: um. stop teasing Al

Beth: *continues to play with the Fall and Beth dolls, eventually making them hump each other*

*Fall just knocks those dolls out of her hands*

Fall: alright now thats over with. what do you guys want to do?

Beth: *laughs* Too real for ya, babe? *she's practically shaking in laughter*

Anby: *proceeds to tie a red string between her doll and ErrorBethy's doll*

ErrorBethy: *notices this, but doesn't say anything about it* I d-don't know. What d-do you suggest?

Fall: hm. im not exactly s-

*Al quickly cuts in with*

Al: IM HUNGRY HOW ABOUT A PICNIC


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get ready to go for a picnic! :D  
> We also learn a bit more about ErrorBethy.
> 
> (I'm finally updating this after so long. I might end up posting the rest here today or tomorrow.)

Beth: A picnic? What's that?

ErrorBethy: hmm... s-sure.

Anby: Yeah, that sounds nice, but where are we going to get food?

Fall: how about we all just go get something from our homes real quick? hows that sound? 

Al: that way we all contribute!

ErrorBethy: umm, F-Fall, Al... I l-literally have no food in m-my universe.

Anby: Oh, that'll be easy for me! I'll be right back *she opens a portal and jumps inside*

Beth: *figures out what a picnic is via context clues, goes inside to get some food*

Al: we'll make up for it. Do you think you could take us to our homes real quick? we uh. we cant get there and back as quick as you can

ErrorBethy: Umm, y-yeah, sure. *pulls up two portals* Which o-one of you should I a-accompany first?

Fall: go with Al first which portals is to my place?

ErrorBethy: *points to the left one* Th-That one's yours, F-Fall.

*She walks through and Al heads towards the right one but stopping waiting for bethy to come with her*

ErrorBethy: *smiles, goes with Al into the portal*

*Al has a one story home nestled in a little corner in a cave in waterfall. She scampers up to it and opens the door. Its a little cozy home with comfy furniture.*

Al: Make yourself at home! im gonna bring deserts! 

*Al scampers to the fridge and starts rooting around*  
ErrorBethy: *comes in, lays down on a sofa, getting comfortable, her wings twitching slightly* Th-This seems like a n-nice place.

Al: thanks! i decorated with things that make me happy. this IS where i spend most of my time so i gotta keep it happy *she pulls out a chocolate cake and smiles at bethy as she puts it on the counter*

ErrorBethy: h-hheh... my r-room has been the s-same for several years. I d-don't really remember exactly when I became a gl-glitch, but... I didn't tamper with anything in my r-room. It holds too many m-memories. *smiles sadly* I c-can't eat food anymore.

Al: you cant? oh...well. picnics arnt just about food! its about good times with friends! sometimes good times with your SO (significant other) but I like to hang out with my friends instead! so its not all bad

ErrorBethy: heheh, yeah, I guess so. I don't r-really think I've even been on a p-picnic before. Th-though... I used to freaking l-love chocolate back when I could eat. But e-eating now has... consequences.

Al: oh. thats okay. ill keep ya busy with my amazing conversational skills

ErrorBethy: *glitched giggling* S-Sure, that sounds f-fun.

Al: good! and its a good thing monster food doesnt spoil either. had this thing for a while but uh. never really. felt like eating it till now! *She gets it ready to take to others putting a little whipped cream on the top in small globs here and there and a plastic cover on the top* I made it myself. I hope they like it!

ErrorBethy: O-Oh yeah, can m-monsters consume h-human food?

Al: well. i know *I* can. so maybe?

ErrorBethy: G-Good, because I c-can tell the other versions of m-me will probably bring human f-food... probably their f-favorite food.

Al: hm... before you turned what was your favorite?

ErrorBethy: *startled slightly* Umm, w-well, it's hard to choose a f-favorite, but I'd say it was probably either p-pizza or pasta.

Al: hehe yeah? i think my favorite is a good cheese burger. but sometimes i changed it up with chicken. Im ready to go when you are

ErrorBethy: *gets up off of the couch, stretches, a few bones popping in her back and wings* Y-Yeah, I'm ready.

Al: *She grabs the cake and a small container of strawberries and moves to stand next to Bethy*

ErrorBethy: *opens up a portal* Ready to g-go?

Al: yup! *she walks through the portal*

ErrorBethy: *follows close behind, sees that the other hers are back* H-Hey, guys!

Anby: Hey, there! *her feathers ruffle up slightly, she seems to have some french fries with her*

Beth: Hey, nerd. *she seems to have some burgers and hot dogs*

Al: hiii! uh. i think one of you will have to get Fall

ErrorBethy: I-I'll do i-it. *pulls up a portal and goes inside it, closing it behind her*

*Fall is infront of her house. It looks just like Al's only its more run down with a broken window in the front. shes leaning on the door holding a small plastic bag. she looks up and sees Bethy and walks up to her*

Fall: yo.

ErrorBethy: Y-You ready to go?

Fall: yyyyep

ErrorBethy: Alright th-then. *opens a portal, she seems to be getting slightly tired* A-After you, sweetcheeks. *chuckles slightly*

*She gives her a look that says 'stop that nerd' and steps through the portal*

Fall: Brought salad

ErrorBethy: *follows, closing the portal behind her, she's laughing a bit now, her tail swaying slightly from side to side* Th-This should be i-i-interesting.

Beth: *smirks* Salad? I'd toss that. 

Anby: *groans lightly at what Beth said*

*Fall giggles a little before winking at Beth. Al pipes up soon after* 

Al: Alright! lets find a nice place to sit!

Beth: *genuinely smiles, finally someone gets it*

ErrorBethy: C-Can I f-find a place? *it seems like she has some sort of idea about where she would want to go*

Al: lead the way!


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic Time!

ErrorBethy: h-heheh... *she opens up a portal, and it seems to have a light blue glow around it, as if Bethy has frequented the place before* G-Go on in.

*Al enteres first followed by Fall*

*everyone else follows suit, and they come into a field with different colored flowers. It's slightly dark due to it being nighttime, but above them they can see a lot of stars and colors in the sky*

Anby: Wow...

Beth: *surprised*

ErrorBethy: Wh-What do you think?

Al: even when the barrier broke i never went outside. i dont even know why i was scared of seeing the sky. This is beautiful...

*Al and Fall just stare. Fall is speechless*

ErrorBethy: heheh, I k-kind of almost f-forgot that you guys are f-from the underground. But this u-universe has the most b-beautiful stars I have ever seen, s-so it's a favorite spot of mine.

*Al gently grabs Fall's hand and leads her over to a spot in the grass and sits down pulling her down with her. They sit and stare while setting their things on the ground*

ErrorBethy: *smiles, glad that her new friends enjoy the view*

Beth: heheh, it's been a while since I've been in a situation so... peaceful.

Anby: *she just stares at the sky, smiling, she seems as if she's remembering something*

*After a few minutes of staring al speaks up*  
Al: uh hey. lets crack open the food we got. i forgot plates

Fall: I have some...*She just kinda hands Al the bag and continues looking at the sky. Al hands out the plates and napkins*

ErrorBethy: *doesn't get a plate or napkin for obvious reasons, she's just content watching the others have fun*

Beth: *she seems completely calm and relaxed for once, she refuses the napkin but takes the plate, mumbles her thanks*

Anby: *smiles, gratefully taking the plate and napkin offered* Thank you.

Al: alright. ill take anything you guys are willing to share

Fall: ditto

Beth: You can take some of whatever. *she offers the hot dogs and hamburgers* My cooking might not be the best, though... (she's actually a good cook, she's just negative)

Anby: You can take some fries. I'll be good.

ErrorBethy: *sits down, breathing in the smell of fresh food, a wave of nostalgia setting in*

*Al and Fall both get some hamburgers. guess there are some similarities. And they grab some fries*

Al: kay make sure you leave room for dessert cause i got cake

*both Anby and Beth perk up at the thought of having cake*

Anby: We will! *she takes a couple of hot dogs and some fries*

Beth: *takes a burger, a hotdog, and some fries*

ErrorBethy: *chuckles, watching them, remembering times that have been long gone*

*Al and Fall enjoy their meals. Fall seems to be a bottomless pit*

Beth: *eats her food fairly fast, almost as if she's afraid someone's going to take it from her, she licks any crumbs off of her face (her tongue has a piercing in it)*

Anby: *eats a bit slower than Beth, savoring every bite*

Fall: whoa! *her mouth is full. does she not know what manners are?* you got a piercing?

Beth: *smirks* I sure do. And that isn't even the only place I have piercings, either. *her tone is slightly suggestive*

Anby: *she's practically on cloud nine with the taste of the hot dogs*

Fall: hehhehe cant wait to find out where the rest are~

Beth: Oh, you will. *she's finished her food at this point*

*Fall giggled as Al took out the cake*

Beth: *is already eyeing the cake like a predator would to prey*

Anby: *finishes her food, is ready for some cake*

Al: Go ahead people. enjoy. tell me what ya think too! *She starts handing out slices to everyone except error*


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error makes a terrible mistake. Beth wants to get in Fall's metaphorical pants.
> 
> Around the halfway mark it gets a bit confusing, since Beth and Fall are talking to each other a ways away from Error and Al, but we wrote it as them pretty much talking to each other at the same time. So sorry for any confusion there.

ErrorBethy: *ponders for a moment* C-Can I have a sl-slice, too?

Beth: *immediately starts eating the cake, practically having a foodgasm over it*

Anby: *eats more calmly* This is really good, Al.

Al: thank you! um. Bethy. you sure?

ErrorBethy: I-I'm sure. The t-taste will probably be worth it anyways, if what A-Anby says is true.

Al: ah. well. okay *she hands her a slice and smiles*

ErrorBethy: *starts eating the slice* h-hmm, this IS good. I haven't had f-food like this in... about f-five years, I think?

*Beth and Anby are done at this rate*

Anby: Thank you for the food.

Beth: Yeah, thanks and whatever.

Al: thank you and no problem guys! this was fun!

*Fall went back to staring at the sky*

ErrorBethy: *finishes the slice* Th-Thank you for the-! *she's suddenly hit by a sharp pain, she winces*

Al:AH! im sorry!

ErrorBethy: I-It's fiiine. My body just can't-nnngh-handle food normally, s-since it can't d-digest... 

*her form becomes a little more liquified, it hurts like hell to her, but she's holding back most of the pain*

Al: are you sure? is there anything we can do??

ErrorBethy: N-No, there's nothing y-you can do. Th-Though I do recommend you l-look away if you're squeamish-sh. This is g-going to hurt, but I'm just g-gonna... *shoves a red thread in her throat, having it tug at her uvula, causing her to violently gag*

*Fall puts a hand over al's eyes trying to protect her innocence*

ErrorBethy: *she throws up a dark, goopy liquid, and her form solidifies, she's still in pain, so she does it again, and after this time, her pain is gone, so she stops. She pants a bit from the exertion* uugh, s-sorry about th-that...

*Fall just kinda looks on in horror. Unsure how to feel about most of that*

ErrorBethy: *a couple of red tears run down her face* H-Hope I didn't s-scare you too badly...

Al: im not scared!

ErrorBethy: *calms down a bit* S-Sure thing.

Beth: *glares at ErrorBethy*

Al: pfft *Fall finally takes her hand away and al wipes away Bethy's tears*

ErrorBethy: *glitches slightly more at the touch, but she calms down a little more, a low rumble coming from her*

Al: you okay?

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just n-not used to being touched.

Al: heh. sorry

ErrorBethy: It's f-fine. I kind of l-like it.

Al: haha what?

ErrorBethy: W-Well, try being someone wh-who loved physical contact with p-people, and then have them i-isolated for almost six years. That's m-me in a nutshell.

Al:oooooooh *opens up for a hug*

ErrorBethy: *smiles genuinely, hugs her with her arms and a few of her appendages as well*

*Al smiles as fall lays down a little looking at the stars. Her tail absently swishing back and forth*

Beth: *notices what Fall's doing, sits down next to her, she lightly touches the tail when it comes towards her*

ErrorBethy: *her glitching intensifies more* I-It's b-been too lo-oong. *she's crying a little bit, overwhelmed by emotions she hasn't felt in years*

Al: its okay. i understand

*She just hugs her a bit tighter as Fall makes her tail brush up against Beth's face to mess with her*

Beth: pfft. *she holds Fall's tail in her hand* So fuckin' soft...

ErrorBethy: *she completely loses it, crying into Al's shoulder, babbling nonsensical things*

*Al lets her do it. She understands she needs this*

Fall: thanks

Beth: I wonder if everything on ya is soft...

ErrorBethy: *some of the nonsensical ramblings start to make a little sense, but not much, saying things like "too long", "it hurts", and "so happy"*

Fall: you just wait to get your hands on me huh?

Beth: *licks her lips a little* Maybe.

Fall: good things comes to those who wait darling

Beth: *shudders at the thoughts going through her mind when Fall says that, smirks a little* Okay, I will. Only for you, though.

ErrorBethy: *calms down* I-I'm sorry... s-sorry...

Al:No need to say sorry. its okay

*Fall smiles*

Beth: Though I'm not exactly well known for my patience... I can be every once in a while.

ErrorBethy: *completely calms down, pulls out of the hug, blushing furiously* eheheh... I g-guess that was s-something...

*Al shrugs and Fall giggles*

Fall: haha alright hun

Beth: *blushes a little bit* Th-That's a new one...

ErrorBethy: uhh... i-is it alright if I... sh-showed you something?

Al: yeah sure!

Fall: hehe yeah. it is *she laughs nervously*


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error shows her soul and her dark side, and lots of sex between her and Al ensues.
> 
> There's a small bit of Fall and Beth at the beginning, but then they kind of just end up not being there for the rest of it.

ErrorBethy: *is nervous* W-Well, I figured that since I s-saw both yours and Anby's s-souls... would you like to s-see mine?

Beth: It's not a bad thing... sugar. *laughs slightly*

Fall: s-sugar?

Al:oh! um. s-sure?

Beth: *laughs a little more nervously* S-Sorry, did that make you feel uncomfortable?

ErrorBethy: *She takes out her soul. It's mostly a light grey color, as if the color in it had faded over time. However, some red and green colors are seeping back into her soul. There are little error symbols floating around it, and there's a huge gash in the middle of the soul, almost tearing it in half. It gives off a dull glow, but it's getting slightly brighter*

Fall: far from it doll

*Al just kinda stares*

Al: haha wow...its beautiful in my opinion. mind if i touch it?

ErrorBethy: umm, s-sure.

Beth: heh, that's good. Wouldn't want ya bailin' out on me.

Fall: hahaha

Al: *she had gently caressed the crack*

ErrorBethy: *flinches slightly, but not from pain* mnn...

*Al leans down and gently leaves a small kiss on the gash then sits back keeping an eye on Bethy*

Al: im not crossing a line am i?

ErrorBethy: *lets out a light, glitched moan and blushes* I don't kn-know... M-Maybe? It's a r-really sensitive area-a...

Al:if you dont want me touchin it say so

ErrorBethy: I mean, i-it's fine by me if y-you don't mind it...

Al: i prefer straight forward answers~ *she runs a finger down the side of the small heart*

ErrorBethy: *her breath is coming out unsteady as she holds in her moans* Okay... y-yes... you can t-touch it...

*Al's claws gently graze over the crack. Gentle touches and caresses. She gently presses a little harder*

ErrorBethy: *lets out a glitched moan, her hips slightly bucking from the stimulation*

*al opens her mouth and lets the tip of her tongue run across the crack as she hummed*

ErrorBethy: *her soul starts to leak fluids as she moans a bit louder* Th-That's... so go-ood...

*Al smiles as she laves her tongue over the crack. Her claws working a little faster ad harder*

ErrorBethy: *her soul glows brighter and practically sudders in Al's grip as she gets close* Fu-uck... it's... ha-a-aah...

Al: its what dear? you know your so cute like this! *She puts a part of the soul in her mouth sucking slightly*

ErrorBethy: *she lets out a sharp cry at the sensation* I-It's... I'm already... g-getting clo-o-ose...

Al: Go ahead~ *She smiles as she curls her tongue around it*

ErrorBethy: *she closes her eyes and cries out loudly as she cums, the fluid spurting out of her as her soul glows brightly with her climax*

*al doesnt stop. it seems shes moving even faster*

ErrorBethy: *her eyes open and she jerks a bit at the overstimulation* a-aah, st-stop, it's t-too sensiti-ive... *she's panting, her eyes slightly glazed over as she glitches slightly*

*Al stops and looks over at Bethy*

Al: sorry! got carried away

ErrorBethy: I-It's fine, it's just... I h-have never d-done anything like that b-before... *she's blushing*

Al: hehehe *she lets go of the little heart* well, was it good?

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah... *her soul goes back in her chest* Are... are y-you okay? I... I mean... *she's flustered*

Al:oh im fine girly! i like to please others more ;)

ErrorBethy: O-Oh... okay... *her palette darkens slightly, and she notices that Anby is asleep*

Al: you okay?

ErrorBethy: Y-Yeah, I'm fine... it's just... my u-urges are getting a bit... *shivers slightly, her appendages appearing* out of c-control...

Al: should i wake anby?

ErrorBethy: ahhh... *her palette is completely dark now, and the appendages surround Al, grabbing her tightly* M-M I N E ...

Al: AH hey whooaaa

ErrorBethy: I-I'm sorry for th-this, but... I can't c-control myself... *red threads appear and take out Al's soul, stroking it gently*

*Al moans a low sound and smiles* 

Al: r-really? couldn't keep your hands off of me huh?

ErrorBethy: *she's completely out of it, consumed by her urges, growling lowly* Do you have any idea at all... about what you d-do to me? *she grabs Al's soul with her hands, stroking it at a moderate pace, she's still showing some sort of restraint, at least*

Al: n-now i do *she moans a little louder clenching her fist and bitting back moans*

ErrorBethy: You just look... s-so... t a s t y... *she puts about half of Al's soul in her mouth, sucking on it harshly and her fingers holding it roughly (well there goes her self restraint)*

*Al lost all thought at that. Seems she lost the ability to use words. Al started squirming and writhing against her restraints*

ErrorBethy: *chuckles at Al's attempts to escape, causing vibrations on Al's soul. She continues her ministrations, going a bit rougher*

*Al's mouth hangs open as she moans loudly*

Al: i-im so... im.. c-close!

ErrorBethy: *her eyes glint a bit, she continues, wanting to watch Al as she cums*

*Al came a little quickly. Her soul dripping a bit as she panted*

ErrorBethy: *sucks up the fluid, tasting it* mmm... *takes the soul out of her mouth, her palette getting a little lighter* You definitely d-don't disappoint. You're so b-beautiful like this. *the appendages and threads let Al go*

*al crumbles to the ground laying there catching her breath*  
ErrorBethy: hmm... *places a small kiss on Al's forehead, waiting patiently for her to come down from her high*

*once al is good again she just looks at Bethy* 

Al: wwooooooow....why?

ErrorBethy: *the palette darkens once again* Wh-Whatever do you m-mean?

Al: how come you jumped me like that?

Al: not that it wasnt good!

ErrorBethy: D-Destructive urges can definitely be let out in m-multiple ways, you know... *she still has the look of a predator to her* And you c-could say that I lose all of my i-inhibitions when I become like th-this.

Al: heh. alrighty~ how long are you gonna stay like this?

ErrorBethy: W-With or without letting out the u-urges?

Al: how much urges you gotta let out now?

ErrorBethy: Ehh, a f-few. If I had to p-put a number... maybe four?

Al: im curious yet scared

ErrorBethy: Oh? Of wh-what? You need to be a bit more s-s p e c i f i c.

Al: what are those urges your trying to get rid of darling? hmm?

ErrorBethy: *smirks* They could be d-destructive... or they could be s-sexual. Which one do you th-think it is, sweetie?

*Al just shrugs*

Al: you could always give me a demonstration dear

ErrorBethy: *grins, grabbing Al's arm* Oh, I will g-gladly give you a demonstration... after we get somewhere a b-bit more private. *she drags her into a portal, ending up in Bethy's room*

*Al chuckled and smiled down at Bethy. She gently pushed her onto the bed and kissed her*  
Bethy: *kisses her back, barely containing a groan as she starts becoming aroused again (aww, she's letting Al take the lead or something like that)*

*She runs her hands down her sides as she kissed her. Her hands move under her shirt*

ErrorBethy: h-haa... *she relaxes, her tail lightly wrapping around Al's leg*

*Al pulled away to try and take off Bethy's shirt and remove her pants*

ErrorBethy: *helps her remove her clothing, blushing slightly at the thought of being completely naked*

*Al smiles an leans down to kiss at her neck and gently rub her sides*

ErrorBethy: *lightly growing impatient, her magic lightly glowing around her* That f-feels... nice.

*Al trailed kisses down her body*

ErrorBethy: *is growing impatient* mmnn...

*Al leans down and gently laps and licks at her (vagaginaga) clit*

ErrorBethy: *moans, grabbing onto Al's shoulder with her hand* a-aah, that's it...

*Al is careful with her hands since they are actually nothing but claws in all honesty. She pushes bethy's legs up and wraps her arms around her thighs as she presses her mouth against her. She pushes her tongue against her entrance and glances up at Bethy's eyes*

ErrorBethy: *lightly whimpers, excited for what Al will do next, she looks at Al with lust in her eyes*

*Al pushes her tongue deep in her. Hell she might be using magic to make it a bit bigger than usual. if asked she wouldnt give a straight answer. Al hums a happy sound as she wiggles her tongue around*

ErrorBethy: a-aah! *she moans loudly, bucking her hips lightly*

*One hand moves its way to lay across her stomach. Al's tail thrashed around in excitement and she curled her tongue a little looking for her G-spot*

ErrorBethy: *Al finds the spot, and she loses it, putting her other hand on the back of Al's head as she moans and mutters incoherently, her tail wrapped around Al's leg getting little bit tighter*  
*Al cant take her eyes off of Bethy as she worked her tongue faster. She smiled and relished in her moans*

ErrorBethy: F-Fuuu-uck... s-so close...

Al: dont hold it in...let go baby

*She pulls her tongue out quickly and a little roughly lick at her clit. casting a quick spell and pushing a softer and very very very dull claw into the Error below her*

ErrorBethy: *she practically screams as she cums, bucking her hips and glitching slightly from the overload in her senses*

*Al tries to keep herself from over stimulating her so she slows down until she pulls away*

ErrorBethy: *slowly regains her composure* Th-That was... amazing...

*Al sits up and smiles. She crawls over her* glad you liked it dear

ErrorBethy: h-heheh... *hugs Al* I guess it's n-nice... to not be in c-control every once in a while.

*Al hugs her back and grins* yeah i guess you could say that.

ErrorBethy: *she lets out what almost sounds like a purr, enjoying the hug*

*Al just laid next to her her tail wrapping around Bethy's leg*

ErrorBethy: Y-You know... I didn't r-really expect to have th-this much fun today.

Al: neither did i!

ErrorBethy: *her hands wander a bit lower, grabbing Al's ass lightly* heheh... m-mind if we indulge o-ourselves, then?

Al: eh. why not? *She smirks*

ErrorBethy: *smirks deviously as she rolls them over, pinning Al down underneath her* Th-Then you won't mind if I take the l-lead?

Al: oh by all means go ahead dear

ErrorBethy: mmm... g-good. *she kisses Al passionately, red threads coming out and tying Al's hands above her head*  
*Al kisses her back letting her tie her up. She doesnt mind it*

ErrorBethy: *her hand wanders downwards and starts rubbing circles on Al's clit*

*Al moaned a little spreading her legs for Bethy*

ErrorBethy: *pulls away from her a little, going down to face her vagina, starts licking at her clit, using her hand to tease Al's entrance*

*Al moans and wiggle her hips a little as she presses against Bethy*

ErrorBethy: *chuckles slightly* h-hmm... I wonder... *she conjures up one of her appendages, she replaces her hand with it, looking up to check Al's reaction*

*Al is just staring at the ceiling in bliss*

ErrorBethy: *seems satisfied, pushes the appendage inside of Al, moaning slightly at the feeling*

*Al tenses for a split second before succumbing to loud moans and in all honesty shes just a mess right now*

ErrorBethy: *the appendage starts moving around inside of Al, looking for her sweet spot as she continues to lick her clit, vibrating it slightly with her moans*

*As soon as she found that spot Al's hips bucked and she moaned particularly loud.* Im cl-im close!

ErrorBethy: *moans louder* M-me t-tooo... *this particular one seems tame in comparison, but it's still there, her appendage making sure to hit that spot as it pounds harder into her*

*She comes quick and she comes hard. Moaning loudly and obscenely as she lets go*

ErrorBethy: *shakes a bit as she cums, her appendage thrusting a few more times before stilling and pulling out, letting out a light red substance* h-hhaaah... *her color palette is back to normal now*

*Al's hands wiggle against the restraints as she smiles at Bethy*

ErrorBethy: *blushes, the red threads restraining Al disappear* W-Was that good?

*Al pulls her down on her and over her side so shes laying next to her*

Al: yes. it was amazing

ErrorBethy: I'm g-glad.*she relaxes, seeming very happy*

Al: hope you dont have anywhere to be right now. cause were taking a nap

*She curled her body around her and curled her tail around her leg*

ErrorBethy: N-No arguments there. *her eyelids are already half closed*

*Al started to drift off to sleep. man these guys were cute*

*ErrorBethy falls asleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had drawn Error's soul at one point on paper, since I can't really draw very well in general. Then I took a pic of it and put it on tumblr.
> 
> Here's a link if you want to check it out. https://errorbethy.tumblr.com/post/146525812351/you-try-to-destroy-the-errors-soul-but-it


End file.
